A Quiet Day
by BondSlave
Summary: After a hunt Sam notices that Kelsey seems a little down. He elects to take her to breakfast. She's convinced he's just trying to cheer her up. It isn't a date. Valentines day is just another day for their group. Late V day fic


Authors Note: This is a Valentines Day present for my roommate UnderdogAngel. You are such a wonderful friend and I am so glad that you are in my life. You are such a breath of fresh air. Your sunny disposition yet realistic views on life give me hope for humanity. I do not know what I would do without you. I love you; and since boys are stupid and don't seem to realize that we exist, will you be my Valentine? J We can fan-girl over Jared, Jensen and Misha respectfully for the rest of the day.

Ps. this story is a spin off of Watch The Sky, UnderdogAngel's first Supernatural fic. I highly recommend it.

Pss. And Kelsey, I apologize in advance. I really wanted this to still have a Supernatural feel. So, yeah, not exactly as fluffy as you may expect/as I had hoped.

* * *

><p><span>A QUIET DAY<span>

* * *

><p>Dean, his brother Sam, and their companions Kelsey and Alisha pulled into Red Bluff California at four A.M. when Dean finally decided that it was time to pull over and find a motel to crash at for the remainder of the night.<p>

They had been an hour and thirty minutes north of the small city on a case. Apparently, a Wendigo had turned a tiny little town into its own personal pantry. Sam and Dean, who had come across a Wendigo a year or so before they met the girls, weren't to terribly surprised to find one so far away from Minnesota or north Michigan; the Wendigo's usual environment. They had been surprised however to find the monster awake and feeding in the middle of February.

Wendigos were known to hibernate during long cold winters, and winters that far north tended to be unforgiving. They had realized upon their arrival however that this winter was being unusually friendly. According to the local Sheriff, it had only snowed once so far. That explained why the Wendigo was out and about. What the girls could not understand was why a Wendigo was there, in that small little town, of all places.

Wendigos were once human beings. However, after being forced to eat human flesh to survive, most likely due to being lost, or trapped with another number of people, they would become supernatural monsters that retained very few human features. After becoming these disgusting creatures, they would crave human flesh.

Wendigos were gaunt creatures, their skin pulled taut over their bones. The skin itself was ashen and gray as though dead. Their eyes pushed back deep into their sockets. Moreover, adding to the Wendigos unpleasantness was the fact that they gave off a rather eerie odor of decay and death.

During their investigation period (while also hoping not to be picked off by the monster), Dean loudly voiced his confusion about a Wendigo being in California. Sure it did not surprise him it just confused him. Sam, Kelsey and Alisha stated simply, _The Donner Party_, leading Dean to call them all nerds.

Kelsey and Alisha were originally from that part of the state and thus knew about the historic tragedies that could possibly lead to monster sightings and hauntings. Kelsey eager to prove her knowledge dragged them all to the town four miles away to the library. She had informed them all about The Donner Party, which had consisted of ninety members; only forty-eight members survived to live in California. The rest had died or been eaten. Sam was impressed, if Dean was he did not show it. He brought up the fact that if the Wendigo was a member of The Donner Party it would have had to be around since 1847 at the latest. Sam reminded him that Wendigo's were supernatural monsters and could live incredibly long lives. It was not such a far-fetched idea. Dean then went on to state that the survivors (the ones he could remember) did not settle in this small valley. Alisha who'd been silent through most of their library stay merely shrugged her shoulders and stated that, "Marysville was only a two hours drive from the valley," and Kelsey reminded him that a Wendigo could easily have relocated since 1847.

The rest of the hunt was history. They had managed to save two people and none of them had been seriously injured-though Kelsey had gotten herself kidnapped. Although, that had been the point. Their investigation had revealed that the Wendigo had fed recently and would most likely not be hungry so against the boys wishes Kelsey had set herself up as bate. The monster took it.

Her ribs were bruised and she was covered in scrapes and small cuts but other than that, she had not been seriously injured. Of course, it did help to have a protector who happened to be a vengeful spirit who could easily follow the Wendigo back to its lair without being spotted. Alisha led Sam and Dean to the monsters lair; they killed it, saved Kelsey and two others. Over all it had been a simple case. A milk run as Dean would call it.

The Impala came to a halt outside of the M Star motel, an old run down looking place. It was exactly their style. It was also the cheapest motel in the small dusty city. Dean shut the impala off and got out of the car with a loud groan, eyes closing in discomfort. Similar sounds escaped Sam and Kelsey. Alisha merely looked around at the place with indifference.

"Oh man. I'm in serious need of a shower." Kelsey mumbled as she popped her shoulders with a pained sigh. Sam closed the door on his side and gazed down at her as he stretched his arms above his head, his back popping loudly.

"No kidding. We all smell like death." He grumbled. Dean rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, At least you did not have that damn thing on top of you. I swear I won't sleep well for a week." He yawned again and pulled out his wallet. "You guys grab your personal items I'm going to go rent us a room."

As Dean walked towards the office Sam turned and lightly finger smacked Kelsey's bony shoulder successfully capturing her attention.

"Here, lift your sleeve, let me see."

Kelsey blinked and lifted her arm examining her shirtsleeve-it was caked with dry blood. Grimacing she rolled up her sleeve to reveal the rope-burned flesh of her wrist and all of the scratches decorating the length of her arm where the Wendigo had grabbed at her. She glanced up at Sam who was stooped over, holding her arm gingerly in his large hands, examining the injuries.

"Doesn't look to bad." Sam said quietly with a smile, meeting her gaze. "You'll live." He said releasing her arm and patting her head, messing her hair up slightly. She smiled and rolled her sleeve back down.

"Nice to know." She said with a hint of playful sarcasm. She wrapped her arms around her middle shyly. Sam glanced at her and his brows furrowed.

"You cold?"

Kelsey blinked confused before nodding.

"Oh uh yeah." She lied. He wrapped on arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry. Soon we'll have a room and we can get out of this cool air."

Alisha who'd been standing near by rolled her eyes up at the sky with a small smile and walked around to the back of the Impala, leaning against the trunk and giving the two a tiny bit of privacy. Not that either of them could see what was happening. They were both pretty oblivious. On the other hand, maybe she was just better at paying attention now that she was dead.

Kelsey blinked a bit surprised when Sam pulled her close in a sideways hug. Despite the fact that they both smelt of sweat and rotting meat he was incredibly warm and Kelsey found herself not wanting to pull away. It was just because she was cold right? Wait, she'd lied about being cold.

"What are you two doing?"

Both Sam and Kelsey jumped as Dean gazed at them from over the top of the Impala. Sam stepped away from Kelsey shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Kelsey tried not to acknowledge the disappointment that filled her at the loss of his nearness.

"What? Nothing. Kelsey was cold." Sam said quickly. Kelsey wrapped her arms back around her middle and nodded. Dean glanced over at Alisha who was still not paying them any attention before looking back at the other two looking unconvinced.

"Ahuh, sure."

"It's the truth!" Kelsey snapped, heat filling her ears. Dean just gave her his little 'bitch-please' smile before holding up a key.

"Grab your shit, we're room 14." He stated before walking away, leaving Kelsey and Sam to gather up their bags.

"The nerve of Dean!" Kelsey snapped moodily as Alisha grabbed Kelsey's second bag for her. "I mean, how could he even insinuate that,"

"Ahuh." Alisha said shouldering the bag, her voice not sounding at all supportive. Kelsey frowned and walked in front of the ghost blocking her path.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Alisha sighed and gazed aloofly down at the shorter girl before leaning in slightly.

"That means that you smell and you need a shower and until you shower I don't want to be around you." She stated before walking past the stunned hunter and heading to their motel room. Kelsey whirled around, cheeks red.

"_You can't_ even _smell_ me!" She barked before following after the ghost.

Dean after some convincing from Sam and Alisha, let Kelsey use the bathroom first. She was not going to complain. She was glad to be rid of the smelly bloody clothes that she might just burn rather than tote around with her. Standing naked in front of the large mirror, she spent a good five minutes examining herself. She winced at the purple and red bruises decorating her ribcage, poking at them gingerly. She was lucky that her ribs had not been broken. Turning to look over her shoulder at her backside was not pretty either. There were long scratches and bruises littering her back, butt and thighs. She sighed and turned to the shower. She was going to be sore for a week at least.

For the first few minutes, she merely stood and let out a groan as hot water washed over her, filling the room with steam. The hot water helped ease her aches, but also made the cuts on her body sting a little. She did not care. She had gotten used to it. Letting out a sigh she grabbed her shampoo bottle and squirted a large amount into her hand. She did not feel like washing her hair twice but she also wanted to make sure it was clean and free of monster _yuck._

Scrubbing the shampoo into her hair she sighed, eyes closed as she worked her wingers through her hair. She was tired. No, exhausted. They had been going back and forth across the country on case after case none-stop. Dean was in high gear and he did not even seem to bother to see if anyone else could keep up-just dragged them behind him. It was one of those times when she really just wanted to smack him upside the head.

"That was reckless you know."

Kelsey jumped, eyes opening then closing again as soap got into her eyes causing them to sting. She winced and quickly turned to wash out her eyes.

"Yeah well, did you have a better idea?" She snapped back in an irritated voice before adding; "besides I thought you didn't want to be around me till I was _clean_!"

"You know I wasn't being serious. Stop being all butt-hurt."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, brows furrowed as she started rinsing the shampoo out of her shoulder length hair. She loved Alisha but sometimes she really just wanted to kill her; which was, kind of an oxymoron.

"Look. We had no other plans. Sam and Dean were busy and hey, I'm not part of the team for nothing."

"Exactly. You are part of a team Kelsey. _We are_ all on the same team. I am not saying the plan in and of itself was not clever but you really should have thought it through. What if the Wendigo had been hungry? What if I wasn't able to follow it to its lair then go and get the boys to go and save you? What then?"

Kelsey remained silent as she poured more shampoo onto her hand and started washing her body; she really needed to get some body wash. She winced as the shampoo caused the cuts and scrapes to sting.

"You _could_ have died."

Kelsey let out a quiet irritated snort and lifted her eyes to the ceiling.

"Yeah but I didn't!"

She let out a yelp as Alisha appeared in front of her, the water not seeming to affect her at all. Her lifeless, dull, hazel eyes gazed deep into Kelsey's bright blue ones, her dark brows furrowed, pale almost blue lips pursed.

"But you could have. I didn't come back for you just for you to go and get yourself killed."

Kelsey, completely unashamed of her naked state felt her chest tighten. "Use your head." And with that final cold word, the ghost was gone; no doubt out to join Sam and Dean. Kelsey just stood there under the pressure of the water, letting the soap run down along her body before it swirled down the drain. She bowed her head. Sometimes she forgot exactly how mean Alisha could be in nature. And not because she was a mean person when she was alive, just because she was now no longer human. She was a vengeful spirit. Mean kind of came with the territory.

Kelsey exited the bathroom, steam billowing out behind her, dressed in her pajamas, wet hair clinging to her face and neck. She tossed her towel and dirty clothes in the corner before shuffling to the unclaimed bed, head bowed. Sam who was sitting at the table near the window on his laptop glanced up at her, frowning slightly.

"Hey." He called as she climbed on the bed and drew her knees up to her chest; chin resting on her kneecaps, wet bangs hiding her eyes.

"Where are Dean and Alisha?" She asked quietly. She heard the audible click of the laptop closing.

"Dean wanted to get some food and Alisha said she needed some fresh air." He snorted. "Which Dean of course made a crack about."

Kelsey merely made a noise to show that she had heard him.

"Kelsey are you okay?" On any other occasion, the concerned curiosity in his voice would have flattered her but she barely noticed it.

"I'm just tired. I think I'm going to sleep." She said as she scooted back, undoing the blankets and sliding beneath them until only the top of her head was visible.

"O-okay. Well, I'm going to jump in the shower, sleep well."

"Night."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam glanced up from his laptop as Dean walked around their shared bed, tossing his dirty shirt into the duffle bag. Dean's hair was still wet from his shower and steam lifted off of his exposed arms. Alisha hovered near by her dull hazel eyes gazing over at the lump laying in the bed opposite the boys'.

"I'm gunna get some breakfast. Wanna come?" Dean asked as he rolled down his sleeves. Sam shook his head.

"Nah. I think I'll stay here and do some research. Maybe look to see about a new case. You go. Enjoy yourself. It is Valentine's day after all. Go out and have a good time."

Dean grinned, white teeth shining. He waggled his eyebrows and snapped his fingers as he grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the door.

"Don't wait up!"

"Dean, it's like eight in the morning. You think I'm really going to wait up for you?"

"Shut up." Dean said as he closed the motel room door behind him. Alisha hovered halfway to the door. Sam eyed the ghost before leaning back in the chair.

"You know you could go with him."

The ghost girl looked at him and shrugged her pale shoulders before rolling her eyes.

"Like I really want to see him whore around with the local tail."

Sam offered a small sarcastic smile.

"You know what I mean. You don't have to stay cooped up in here all day. You could go out and do whatever it is you want to do. We do have a day off after all."

Alisha gazed at him for a moment before looking back at the lump in the bed.

"Okay. I suppose I will go out for awhile. Keep on eye on Kelsey."

"Will do." Sam agreed as he went back to his laptop, fingers flying over the keyboard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kelsey's eyes fluttered open and she shifted, eyes closing against as she stretched-her arms stretching above her head, knuckles hitting the headboard, back arching high off of the bed-blankets falling off the side of the bed and onto the floor. A groaning noise escaped her before she fell limp and merely laid there gazing up at the ceiling. A chuckle made her glance over towards the window. A tall bleary shape shifted before her blurry vision and she assumed it was Sam.

"You done making those baby dinosaur noises sleeping beauty?"

Kelsey felt a blush creep up her neck and she quickly sat up, her lower back popping at the fast movement. She quickly ran her hands over her hair which she didn't doubt looked just _wonderful_.

"What time is it?" She asked as she drew her knees up, looping her arms around them comfortably. Sam glanced at his open laptop.

"Uh, ten-thirty-seven."

"Wow! Gosh. I really slept in!"

"Six hours of sleep isn't exactly sleeping in Kels. Need I remind you that we got here like six hours ago?"

Kelsey slid off of the bed and grabbed her bag, pulling out her contacts and solution. She lightly tilted the bottle back and forth checking to see how much solution remained. She dropped the bag and headed for the bathroom.

"I know, but I rarely sleep in this late. Hell, we're usually up and about by five. Six at the latest!'

Sam chuckled when Kelsey disappeared into the bathroom, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, we didn't have anything to do today so what was the point in waking you up?"

"I suppose you've got a point. Hey, where's Dean? And Alisha for that matter?"

"Dean is out getting breakfast. He'll be gone most of the day and evening, if not all night. Alisha went out but to where remains a mystery." Sam stated as he scrolled down a news article on Yahoo. Kelsey reamurged from the bathroom, still in her pajamas. She sat on the corner of the boys' bed and drew on knee up to her chest, looping her arms around it. Sam eyed her before closing the laptop.

"Hey are you and Alisha okay?" He asked, brows quirking slightly. Kelsey lowered her chin to her kneecap and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alisha's mad at me."

"Why? Because of that 'using yourself as bait' thing?"

She merely nodded. She felt guilty. She knew that putting her life at risk was a really dumb move. Sure she had a vengeful spirit as a friend who would do anything to save her, but she supposed sometimes she took that for granted.

Sam eyed the obviously troubled girl for a minute or two before patting his knee and standing up.

"Alright. Get dressed."

Kelsey gazed up at him curiously, tilting her head to one side.

"Why?"

"We're going out."

Kelsey lifted her chin off of her knee.

"Where to?"

"I'm taking you to breakfast cause I can hear your stomach growling from here."

Kelsey blushed and covered her stomach. Sam grabbed Kelsey's clothes and tossed them at her. "Come on. Get dressed."

"Okay."

"Go, go, go, go!"

"Okay okay!" She dashed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Sam merely grinned and pulled out his cell-phone, sending a quick text to Dean stating that he was borrowing the Impala.

Kelsey pulled her purple plaid button up over her head rather than undoing all of the buttons. She grabbed the brush off of the sink and ran it through her hair till it was no longer knotted. She examined herself in the mirror. Tattered jeans, her boots and this single 'nice-ish' shirt. Her hair was puffy and wouldn't lay flat for the life of her. She sighed. She didn't feel very…feminine. In fact she didn't feel very pretty and suddenly that thought made her very uncomfortable. She worried her lip between her teeth. Why did she suddenly feel the need to look girly and pretty and fresh? She was a hunter! She couldn't worry about appearances! She was out there fighting monsters who would think she was a tasty snack no matter what she looked like! She sighed and smacked herself on the cheeks a few times.

"Come on Kelsey get it together! Why are you getting so worked up? This isn't a date! Not a date! He didn't ask you out on a date! He just feels sorry for you and is gunna get you breakfast. Dean get's all of us breakfast all of the time. It's nothing. He's just looking out for me." She muttered firmly to herself. The thought deflated her and her shoulders slumped. She hated that she was right.

Standing up straight she attempted to fix her hair one last time before exiting the bathroom. Sam was leaned up against the wall near the door on his phone. He smiled and shoved his phone in his pocket as she approached.

"Ready?"

She nodded, walking out of the motel room when he opened the door for her. They crossed to the Impala and slid into the front seats. Kelsey rarely sat up front but it made her giddy and excited either way. After all, the Impala was one fine lady.

"Where're we going?" She asked as Sam turned the key in the ignition and the Impala roared to life.

"Not sure. There's a few diners here, as well as a sea food place. A burger King. I know how you don't eat meat or fish so, those are out. Besides, if we go to one of the not so well known diners we may run into Dean, and I don't know about you but I'd rather not."

Kelsey smiled and shook her head.

"No I'd rather not." She chuckled. Sometimes getting away from Dean was a good thing. She loved him, dearly, he was like a brother to her, but damn he could get on her nerves sometimes. One of the things she and Sam had in common. Sam drummed his thumb on the steering wheel and hummed as they pulled out onto the not so busy highway.

"Well, there's a Denny's. We could go there." He glanced at her. Kelsey thought about it for a second trying to remember when she'd last been to a Denny's. It had been a year at the least. The last time she remembered actually going to Denny's was with Alisha the weekend before she died. Before that was with her parents and brother. She looked out the window and shook herself slightly. If she didn't stop that train of thought she'd end up in tears and she couldn't do that to Sam. He was trying so hard to cheer her up.

"That sounds good. They have some really good French toast."

Sam chuckled.

"Alright. Denny's it is. You and your French toast."

"What?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him playfully. "You have a problem with my French toast consumption?"

"No, no not at all."

"I thought not."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they arrived at Denny's they were seated almost immediately. They got a nice little corner booth in the back of the diner near a window that overlooked the parking lot and highway. At least they'd be able to keep an eye on the Impala and make sure no one messed with it. Dean would kill them both if anything happened to his 'baby'. Kelsey eagerly looked over her menu. She hadn't really noticed her stomach growling when she'd woken up, but now she could not only hear it but feel it. Sam was looking over his own menu, flipping from page to page and back again.

"Can I start you off with anything? Drinks maybe?"

Kelsey closed her menu a moment to address the waitress who was standing at the end of their table. She offered a smile to the waitress and hummed.

"Just water thanks." After a moments hesitation she added, "And a cup of hot chocolate please."

She heard Sam chuckle from across the table but didn't look over. She could feel heat burning at her ears.

"Alright. And for you sir?"

"Coffee please."

"Alright. I'll get those out to you in just a moment."

"Thank you." Kelsey called after her before turning her attention over to Sam who had set his menu down. He was looking around the diner with the smallest of smiles curling his lips. He looked contented. It was a good look on him. Kelsey didn't often see it. There was just so much going on all the time that none of them ever really just got a day to relax and not worry about saving someone from a nightmare.

"Have you decided what you're getting?" She asked, capturing his attention once more. He clasped his hands, elbows resting on the table, chin resting against the tops of his knuckles.

"Yep."

She smiled. "What are you getting?"

"I'm going to get the breakfast slam."

"Ooh build your own breakfast huh? What is the great Sam Winchester going to build?"

He smiled at her teasing tone before crossing his arms loosely over the table, still hunched forward slightly, weight resting on his arms.

"Well what about you? What are you going to get?"

Her eyes narrowed and she smiled at him but ignored the fact that he'd shifted the conversation over to her. She smiled.

"French toast, scrambled eggs and toast."

Sam laughed, a bark of laughter she so rarely heard that it made her heart flutter in her chest and her whole body feel lighter.

"Should have seen that coming."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the waitress returned with their drinks Kelsey confirmed that they were in fact ready to order. More than ready according to her stomach. She told the waitress her order and turned to look at Sam, still curious to know what he was going to eat.

"I'd like the two eggs, over medium, hash browns, two slices of bacon and sourdough toast. Thanks."

"Alright. I'll be back with those shortly."

"I like her. She's nice." Kelsey commented looking at Sam. "We should give her a good tip."

He nodded in agreement. Nice service or at least friendly service was such a novelty in his experience that when one came across it tips were always mandatory. He looked over at Kelsey and smiled.

"So. After breakfast what do you wanna do?"

Kelsey blinked. After? Wait, there was an after? Weren't they just going to go back to the room and wait around for Dean to stop his tail-chasing so they could get back on the road? Her confusion obviously showed on her face cause Sam was grinning at her.

"Uh."

"How about we take a drive."

Kelsey blinked. A drive? Why did that make her heart flutter? A drive? That was oddly romantic in an old classic sorta way.

"To where?" She asked with a curious smile and a slight tilt of her head.

"I don't know. We could head up to Redding, maybe go check out the lake."

Kelsey smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Then what? I mean, that's a long drive."

"Not that long."

"No, but…you're not going to drive all that way to just look at a lake are you?"

Sam shrugged his broad shoulders and twiddled his thumbs a little.

"I don't know. Seems pretty worth it."

Kelsey opened her mouth to ask him how so but the waitress returned with their food and she was properly distracted.

"We didn't order pancakes." Sam said startled when the waitress set a tall stack of heart shaped pancakes down in the center of the table. Kelsey eyeballed them curiously. The red syrup running over the stack looked pretty tasty.

"On the house hun. Happy Valentines day." The waitress said with a bright smile before she took her leave. Sam blinked and quirked his head over at Kelsey who was still starring at the pancakes.

"Well, okay then." He said as he japed the first two pancakes with his fork and served them to Kelsey who couldn't keep the beaming smile off of her face. _Heart shaped_ pancakes! That was nice of them. Of course that made it sound like they were on a date, which they weren't. But, free food, plus the fact that Kelsey felt overly happy? Yeah she wasn't going to question their luck.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After breakfast Sam made well on his word. They drove all the way to Redding and spent a good forty-five minutes skipping pebbles on the cold lakes surface, talking and laughing and simply enjoying each others company. After that they went to the mall and Kelsey picked up a new pair of boots, a new hoodie and two new pairs of jeans. She'd been baffled when Sam and suggested that they go shopping. Shopping? Really? Sam Winchester was taking her shopping! Sam and shrugged it off and said that she needed some new clothes, her old ones were beginning to fall apart. And he needed a new jacket and a pair of boots. They were there so why not?

By the time they were done shopping it was close to twelve-thirty and they stopped and picked up Subway and pizza at the Mall's food court. Sam was still laughing by the time they found a table. The young man who Kelsey'd ordered her food from had looked so confused and surprised when this short young woman who didn't weigh more than ninety-five pounds ordered two large slices of cheese pizza, and six or seven cheesy-breadsticks. There was enough food on her plate to feed at least two fully grown men. Of course, she blushed and dragged Sam away from the counter one she'd gotten her food. So she was a big eater! It wasn't her fault her stomach was connected to the void of the universe.

After they'd finished their lunch Sam suggested that they go to a matinee or something. Claimed that it had been awhile since he'd been to a movie and that he was curious about what was out and playing. Kelsey kept her questions and comments to herself and agreed. Could the day get any stranger? Or maybe it was normal. It had been such a long time since her life had been normal she didn't think she'd recognize normal if it bit her in the backside.

They'd gone and seen _Definitely Maybe, _starring Ryan Reynolds and Rachel Weisz. Kelsey enjoyed it, almost as much as sharing a large buttery popcorn with Sam. There were a lot of couples at the movie but Kelsey didn't let that bother her. So she was just there with a really close friend, maybe a best friend. That was good enough for her. After all, she wasn't the type to make out while watching a movie. Her eyes were glued to the screen while other couples cuddled, giggled and kissed. She would never understand the American teenager.

By the time the movie had ended and they made it back to their motel the sun was already beginning to set. They pulled up to the motel and Sam killed the engine. Kelsey sighed and starred out of the window. She shook her head.

"This has been such a good day. I mean, I don't think I've ever had so much fun." She said turning and finding Sam looking directly at her, his lips curled up slightly at the sides. She blinked. Why was he looking at her like that? She suddenly got that self-conscious feeling. He shouldn't be looking at her like that. Like she was the prettiest thing he'd seen in a long time. She lightly touched her hair subconsciously trying to make it go flat. She wasn't pretty. She wasn't!

"You know, you have a terrible poker face." He stated quietly. She blinked lips parting slightly in confusing. Poker face? "You say you're fine when you really just want to burst out into tears. You say you're brave when all you want to do is cling to the nearest person and beg them to protect you." He leaned over and opened the dash compartment, pulling out a long slim box. He sat back up in his seat holding the box. "And you don't think you're pretty."

Her hand snapped away from her hair and she sat gapping at him, wide eyed. Was she really that easy to read? Sam slid the lid of the box off and pulled out a single long stemmed red rose. Kelsey eyed it, her lips parting again in surprise.

"But I'm here to tell you that you are. You are pretty Kelsey." He said as he leaned in a bit looking at her, as though daring her to contradict him. "I think you're pretty. I love the way your hair curls and waves naturally and doesn't do a thing you want it to. I love the way you subconsciously pat at it whenever you feel self-conscious. I also love the way your ears turn pink when your embarrassed."

Kelsey's hand lifted and she lightly fingered her ear. Her ears turned pink? Sam smiled at her. "Like that."

Her cheeks filled with heat. "They always turn pink before you blush. I also like the way your worry your bottom lip when your nervous or unsure. And Kelsey, if you ever feel like crying, I'm here for you. I hope you know that. And no matter what, I'll always try and protect you. I promise." He tilted the rose towards her in offering.

Kelsey eyed the flower as though it were a gift from God, lightly and carefully taking the step between her fingers. It was beautiful. When had he gotten it? Where had he gotten it? Had he been planning this? Was this all…_planned?_

"Sam…" She looked up at him. "But…this wasn't a date…" She mumbled uncertainly. She'd been trying to tell herself that all day. Sam smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Now, where'd you get that idea?" He asked before taking her free hand and squeezing it gently. "Kelsey, will you be my Valentines?"

Kelsey felt tears prickling the corners of her eyes. No one had ever asked her to be their valentines before. She nodded.

"Yes. I'd love to be your Valentine Sam." She sniffed the rose smiling warmly before looking back up at him. "Aren't you supposed to kiss me or something?" She mumbled out nervously. Wasn't that usually how these sappy romances went? Sam smiled.

"I'll take that as you giving me permission?"

She worried her lip and nodded. Same gently cupped her face and leaned in, gently guiding her to do the same with his hand. Kelsey felt her heart speed up. Surly he could hear it. What was she supposed to do? Should she close her eyes? His eyes were open if not lidded slightly. Should she keep her eyes open?

His lips gently pressed against hers. Her eyes widened slightly before fluttering closed. It was a simple kiss. A warm placing of lips against lips. It only lasted a few seconds before the contact was broken. Kelsey's eyes fluttered open and Sam was looking at her warmly, their faces only inches apart. She leaned back in and pressed her lips against his, eyes fluttering closed again. He didn't pull away, she assumed that was a good sign. They remained like that, lips pressed together for several long moments before a whistle and single applause sounded making her jump and looked out of the Impala's front window. Sam bowed his head and smiled.

Dean and Alisha stood outside of the Impala, Dean clapping in approval and Alisha whistling. Kelsey blushed and smiled, biting her lip and laughing with Sam as they both got out of the car.

"That's how you do it Sammy boy!" Dean cheered clapping his brother on the shoulder like a proud older brother. Kelsey let out a surprised yelp when Alisha wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her.

"I'm so proud of you! Your first kiss!"

Kelsey smiled at her friend and blushed before looking over at Sam and Dean. Dean was eyeing her before he opened his arms.

"Oh come here."

She moved over and wrapped her arms around him. He encased her and hugged her tightly. "Our little Kelsey's growing up!" he sniffed in a teasing manner. She laughed and lightly smacked his side.

"Oh shut up." She said with a blush. They all laughed and she couldn't help but feel completely content. As far as she was concerned, life couldn't get any better. She'd gone on an amazing date with Sam Winchester, received her first kiss, and she was with all of her friends. No, her family. They were family. A weird, strange, abnormal family. But a family none-the-less.


End file.
